Burn Like This
by kblackwolf
Summary: AU. It's been several years since Teresa's victory over Priscilla, and she left Irene to fend for herself after that vicious battle. But when that old flame sparks after years apart, what will she do when confronted with her lovers possible deathbed?


_Perhaps, things would be easier if I just…_ she breathed, a nervous laugh left those pursed lips. _If I just learned to get along._ Beyond those silver eyes, unmatched ethereal beauty attached to those perfectly designed curves, and pointed ears scarcely seen behind shortish silver hair. The young woman sat silent and still against the cold stone walled corner of this cell, her heart was beating so ravenously hard in her chest she couldn't comprehend the feelings building in her chest. What was it like to feel so many conflicting emotions at once? Was it pure despair, or wonderful enlightenment?

Despair, that was the word the young woman thought it reminded her most of. She was in so much pain, and confusion at this moment she wanted to curl in this corner and never wake up again. But she could feel laughs, and taunting voices echoing in her head when she thought of death; although, it made her want it more she couldn't as fear gripped her lungs. Either hand slipping through her short hair, and grasping down to the roots of silver, wanting to pull it all out but… but god it would hurt her more than she could believe. Instead, tears welled up in those fragile eyes, and slowly streamed down her cheeks like a cascading little waterfall.

Shoulders took a sharp flinch away from the stray, impeccably strong, hand now hovering above her skin that shivered with worry. Though blindly she looked up slowly, finding her cellmate, the other young woman the same age but beautiful blonde curls pulled back. "I'm right here." Her usually teasing tone took a gentle caring warmth, and she slowly wrapped her arms around the fragile girl's shoulders to pull her as close as possible. "If you listen, you'll be okay."

_Listen, right…_ She told herself, but she trembled through tears as her face faintly hid within the other girls chest. The strong beating in the blondes chest brought back a sense of calmness, and unknowingly her sobbing stopped, those fragile eyes fluttered closed. Shaking arms coiled around her counterparts waist; however, shivering from the pain within silently as she listened to the blondes strong heartbeat resonate in her chest brought such overwhelming certainty they were still human.

_If I hold her any stronger, I'm afraid she'll break…_ thinking to herself as the fragile beauty curled against her body. _I just wish I could do something more for you, more than this._ Pursing her lips, fingertips slowly slipping through the silver locks of the resting girl, a sweet innocent blush crossed the ethereal beauty's face as those fingers brushed the tips of her ears. _So cute._ The thought tugged a small smile over her lips in reply, and softly kissed her forehead to let her rest at last.

---

Teresa remembered that dream, that long lost memory, as she stared at the slow moving sunrise over the horizon. She couldn't remember how long she was still stumbling along these roads of these same cities as an unknown savior against these monsters that dwelled within those homes. But all she knew was that maybe it was finally time to stop, or for instance to find the one she reluctantly left behind those years before. "I wonder if she's still alive, my sweet Irene." She spoke quietly to herself, but so endearingly longing to see how she may have grown a bit more after their last parting.

"I hope she'll forgive me this time," she chuckled with a faint resonating smile. Blonde locks washed over her face with the early greeting of morning breeze, her hair held back in a loose ponytail but much longer than before when it reached her shoulders. A dark brown cloak over her shoulders flapped softly in response to the breeze, turning on her heel as the leather clapped faintly against her body she kicked up sand over the small camp fire. "Time to go, I suppose." Strong hand relinquishing the heavy claymore from the ground she swung it over her right shoulder and into its place.

A faint sense of yoki was not far from her; however it kept fading like a flickering candles flame. Thinking she should leave it to die, if it were a yoma, but something in the back of her mind curiosity won the early dawn's daylight. Walking with a definitive silent strut, her outfit made of light weight dark leather that fit her tightly in some areas and looser in others; although, heavy boots crunched the sand and debris below every step. Pulling the hood over her head to the point nothing could be seen but her glowing silver eyes in the blackness, the woman trudged on with an inhuman walking speed as if to catch sight of this yoki wielder before noon.

As she walked her mind wandered around the woman she held so dearly, and missed so terribly, not to mention regretted leaving behind. Something in her heart just continued to pinch every nerve with an uneasy swelling, and it began to worry her to no known end as she drew ever closer to the unknown source. The more she thought of Irene, the stronger the worry grew. The closer she got to the source, the more she thought of Irene. It was a never ending confusing trail of thoughts, and emotions.

Stopping in her tracks, just momentarily for what seemed like a split five seconds, she was gone in an invisible flash of dust. _Damn, just when I put things together, I'm probably already too late._ Teresa cursed under her breath, teeth clenched and lips pursed with dire need to make it to her desired destination.

In the depths of canyon walls, and the ravine below, lay a thin body with skin like porcelain upon the rocky ground against the water's edge. It was at least seven feet wide in this canyon built ravine, but as deep as twenty feet, small yet a dangerous place to be. The woman laying within the cavity of this place was unconscious, and it was unknown if the person fell or was washed away from the waters that led here. But one thing for sure was that she could die any minute if not saved, and hypothermia could set in if she was human or not.

Weakly trying to pull herself into consciousness she heard the faint sound of water rushing past her, and the sound of rocks coming loose somewhere nearby. But she had no strength to move, her body was unable to move out of the pain filled position she was in. A shadow moved over her, but it was all she could see before the feeling of overwhelming darkness took her body that instant she was moved.

_A couple hours later._

Waking, slowly but surely, she shivered with the cool air against her skin. Bare skin, as she now came to realize, but strange warmth was wrapped around her body. The warmth was so inviting to sleep she was convinced to fall back into it, but she was scared of her surroundings to say the least. Until a gentle hand found its way into her long silver hair, and slowly soothed her worries that no other hand had ever been able to. A faint sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against her fully once more, slightly shaken hands finding their way around herself as she curled up in the strangers lap.

"Guess I still feel the safest, eh, Irene?" A small chuckle resonated from the woman's chest that startled the elf in her lap. "You can continue to rest though, and don't worry, I won't leave this time."

_Ter…esa._ Irene's thoughts shuddered with a pleasant, but cautious manner, unsure if she really should trust the warriors words once more. "Swear to me." She whispered softly, voice weak.

"Irene?"

"Swear… swear to me you won't leave me again."

Blinking in surprise, but a faint smile flickered over full lips, fingertips gently caressing the side of her head once more. "I won't leave, I swear." She whispered sweetly against the sensitive ears of her counterpart, and placed a small kiss on the tip.

_Could you tell me you love me?_ Irene asked Teresa in her mind, but knew that she couldn't possibly hear what she wanted as she curled closer, even as her body craved the ways of death she was unsure if she could bare to die by her side today.

"I love you, Irene, always have." The strong warrior told her boldly, as if she could read the elf's thoughts, and smiled as she felt the fragile woman's heart skip a beat.


End file.
